Secret Lives of the SWAT Kats: Til the End of Days
by The Cool Kat
Summary: For one half of the SWAT Kats, being a crime fighter by night is a hell of a lot easier than being someone's lover by day. Especially when it comes to the romantic parts of said relationship. Slash fic. Rated M for sex and swearing. Dedicated to Red Aigh, Joe 'Po' Navark, and ULYFERAL.
1. Chapter 1: Crushes

_**Author's Notes.**_

Hey, it's The Cool Kat, as usual. This fic, like almost all of my stories, has been a long time coming. There's a longer AN at the end, but before we begin I'd just to like I've been a fan of SWAT Kats for three years now, and a fan of Jake/Chance for two.

I've read a lot of SK slash fics, but my main influences for this fic were "_**Anger Management**_", "_**Trapped**_", "_**Life Changes**_", and "_**A Fateful Decision**_" / "_**Feral's Journal**_" by ULYFERAL, as well as "_**Taking Chances**_" (an offsite fanfic) by Salai, and "_**Love Takes Flight**_" by Red Aigh. In fact You're your fic left such an impact on me there a few allusions to that story sewn into this fic that I'm sure you'll notice.

_**Chapter 1: Crushes.**_

_June 1995._

It was just another ordinary day in MegaKat city. That was, if you were used to living in Megakat city. A monster appeared downtown, destroyed some buildings, scared some townspeople and caused a hell of lot collateral damage before the SWAT Kats arrived and blew it up.

Maybe the feline populace had become too dependent on their masked vigilantes to appear just in the nick of time and save them from catastrophe, and that's why the day's going ons seemed so typical to them. But one could hardly blame them. And it wasn't like they were ungrateful.

It was just that the SWAT Kats had been such a big part of their lives for so long it was hard not to get used to the crime-fighting duo. It'd been over five years since they first appeared on the scene in 1990; over half a decade. Once feared as outlaws or terrorists, the pair were now heroes, commended by Mayor Manx himself, despite skeptics like Ulysses Feral.

Even they had long gotten used to their routine of crime-fighting by night and tuning up vehicles by day (helping out their community in a more mundane way). Their adrenalized activities helped to stave off the boredom and suicidal thoughts that would have undoubtedly tortured the former enforcers had they not decided to take up crime fighting.

That didn't mean they hated being mechanics though. Because they had had years to find a balance in their lives, T-Bone and Razor's alter-egos as Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson allowed them a breather between all their fun/intense battles with supervillains, and gave them privacy. Obsessed guys like Feral certainly didn't hound them when their masks were off.

In fact it was right around this time, when the bad guy had thoroughly gotten his or her tail kicked, and the Turbokat was flying over the familiar MegaKat scrapyard, that T-Bone and Razor were starting to wind down, congratulating each other on their fine flying/shooting and preparing to relax on their couch with a cool can of coke.

For some reason though T-Bone wasn't that talkative; the bigger, burlier of the two kats was unusually stoic as he flew through the secret door and landed them on the platform that would elevate them into their 'lair'. He almost certainly had a reason for keeping to himself, and Razor wanted to know what it was, but unfortunately the 'good friend' part of him didn't want to pry.

So he only shrugged as the dome lifted and jumped out the jet. He waited for T-Bone to head for the wall and grab the stamp to commemorate their latest victory, but he didn't, since he was being all resigned and thinking to himself near the Turbokat. So apparently it was Razor's turn that day.

When he was done he headed for the lockers, about to pull his mask off, when his partner finally spoke, stopping him. The big guy was finally ready to talk. He knew he'd spill if he gave some time. He just didn't know it would be this soon.

Apparently Chance had a confession to make.

**((()-()))**

Razor could feel T-Bone's fingers on the back of his neck, grabbing at his fur in spite of the bandanna in his way. Lips melded, tongues grappled, crotches grinded. If the two gripped each other any harder they'd be sinking their claws into each other's skin. A rather erotic, if painful, thought.

Razor had to admit, he didn't see this coming.

Since the day he first met Chance Furlong, his bunkmate, in the Enforcers academy he'd always admired certain aspects. Not just his (admittedly sexy) body, but his charm (not that he'd ever admit to the kat he had charm), laid-back personality, and sense of humor (he'd never met anyone _so_ into Scaredy Kat). His fierce determination and short-temper were both kind of a turn-on on the days they didn't cost them a TV.

Jake had always had the odd fantasy or idle thought here and there about the striped tabby. But none of them were like this. None of them could compare to this.

He had never, for a second, thought that his buddy had the exact sentiments as him. He had never allowed his attraction to Chance to be anything else. Never tried to make his friendship with a kat who was 100% straight anything more than that. How was he to know his best friend had gone through the exact thing as him? Suppressed thoughts and hid desires like him until he could do so no longer?

While Jake had conceded to just be Chance's friend forever, said kat had eight years to decide he was tired of being in the friend zone. He was twenty-six years old and wasn't getting any younger; if he was ever gonna tell Jake now was as good as ever, so he decided to risk their friendship and tell him how felt. Chance always was a risk-taker. Fitting, consider the kat's name and all.

His long overdue admittance led of course to his pal's stunned gaping, the tabby's awkward babbling right after (scrambling to get the details out as quickly as he could), and (as unprecedented as it was) a second overdue confession, interrupting him, from his orange chum. For a long time after that, neither kat said or did except bask in the incredulity. They'd known each other for a good portion of their lives and there was still so much they didn't know.

Unlike before, Razor decided to end the contemplative silence and asked T-Bone 'So what now?'.

The still-masked tabby slowly, careful approached him; hesitated about something his residual fear had a hard time allowing him to do, and replied 'This'.

And then he kissed him.

Which brought Razor back to his tongue being brazenly shoved down T-Bone's throat. He had no idea whether he was devouring T-Bone or it was the other way around. Both men were pushing into each other with about the same strength. And they weren't exactly taking it slow.

They were both experienced with kissing, but not with each other. Their movements were hurried, almost frantic, as they explored the inside of each other's mouths. Razor, not quite as tall as T-Bone, had to bend up a little to cover everything he wanted. In doing so his groin brushed against T-Bone's again and he felt the tabby hard and hot in his flight suit, just like he was.

T-Bone trembled, his below the belt region had only made contact with Razor's for a second and it brought him so close to coming. Through the spandex, the tom's shaft was throbbing, pulsating. Daydreaming about your buddy's dick and actually feeling it for real were two entirely different things. He imagined all the things it could do to him, or he could do to it, and he only got hotter from head to toe.

They were only kissing and he was already thinking about fucking him, or giving him head. He couldn't help it. Eight years of sexual tension was coming to a head, and now that he had finally gotten a taste of Jake he couldn't get more fast enough.

He was like an addict; his want wasn't a want anymore but a need. He needed to go even further, take more risks. So he took a tiny step back, never stopping the kiss, but allowing his lips to slide away from Jake's and move across his face.

Razor knew where T-Bone was going before he felt it. The tabby placed his warm, wet lips on his neck, running them through his fur; nibbling on his neck.

Oh god. He didn't know how much more he could take.

Razor heard himself _moan_, and let his head hang to the side, giving T-Bone full access to one of the more sensitive parts of his body. And the big kat just kept on moving; not just his lips but his entire body as well. He wasn't in front of Razor anymore but beside him, and then he was behind him as he curiously moved to the back of his head.

Razor's mask brushed his face, and the tabby finally stopped, stepping back. And Razor allowed himself to breathe out.

"Chance, I can't take it anymore. Stop… stop fooling around", he gasped, sucking in air like a precious commodity.

"I was just thinking the same thing", T-Bone replied from behind his ear, his already gruff, throaty tone even huskier from lust.

What happened next happened so fast. Two arms reached around his sides and met in the middle, holding him tight to the feline behind him. If it had been the actions of an enemy Razor would have fought back, fought to break free, but since it was his partner he let T-Bone do he wanted and waited for the horny tabby's next move.

T-Bone couldn't hold out any longer. He had succeeded in turning Razor on, and himself as well. And he wanted nothing more than to get off. To have his way with the two _succulent_ buttocks Razor had had no problem surrendering to him. So he leaned back…

And Jake felt something long and hard bump into his rear, none too gently.

T-Bone was humping him, like a mattress. It would have been funny if it weren't so goddamn sexy. Every time he pushed into Razor T-Bone could feel the tom's crack through his g-suit. And every time T-Bone grinded his bulge into his butt Razor could feel how stiff and itching to shoot he was.

He knew what T-Bone was doing, so he decided to help. He started pushing backwards, giving as well as getting. Rubbing himself on T-Bone's hard-on and giving the big guy a taste of his own medicine.

"Shit", the striped one swore, too sex-crazed to use his signature expletive 'crud'.

And then he got he wanted, what he'd practically forced to happen. He came. His briefs flooded with sticky hot seed that seeped through the cotton fabric and spilled out into his g-suit, forever marking his uniform with his essence. But instead of coming steadily, his pressurized loads came in bursts. He shuddered every time he ejaculated.

The really amazing part was that even as he was losing it, and starting to lose steam, he kept humping. He wanted to give Razor the same pleasure he was experiencing, and kept things up until he did.

The thing that sent Razor over the edge was his buddy's come oozing through both their tights and soaking his ass, getting his fur all sticky. Fuck.

The feline jittered with excitement as he followed T-Bone's pursuit. "Right on", he said, as his boxers got a lot more saturated, and clingy.

When it was over T-Bone's brawny arms finally dropped from his torso and the two fell away from each other, panting. Razor's first reaction was to look down and grinned wickedly at the dark spot right on the blue part of his g-suit.

Feeling in a particularly good mood, he chuckled when he looked back at his buddy/sexmate. "Looks we might need to do some washing tonight", he joked.

To his surprise, Chance was quick to disagree. "Fuck that, I don't want to stop now", T-Bone said. "What about you?", he asked.

Razor was still coming back down from the orgasm he had less than a minute ago, and yet…

"I'm up for more if you are", his partner in crime replied.

**((()-()))**

It'd been a long time since Jake Clawson found himself yowling, claws digging deep into bed sheets as some dude hammered his member down his channel, and to be honest he had really started to miss getting laid. Since being expelled from the Enforcers academy and becoming the SWAT Kats, he and Chance hadn't exactly had time for things like relationships.

He'd missed the heat, the passion, and the intimacy that came from having another in bed with him, on top of him, bringing two bodies together as one. Of course he wasn't always the bottom, but he was in this particular case and he couldn't think of anyone he'd rather want in him than the guy he was with now. The one he'd always felt closest with.

They were out of the lair, in Chance's upstairs bedroom in the actual garage. Both kats were in the buff, finally having the patience to discard all their clothes so nothing could stop them from touching every inch of each other they could reach. And if Jake wasn't using his hands to support himself, he'd probably be gripping some part of Chance he'd already been curious about (like his ass for instance).

But Jake didn't have time to think about what he would do if his hands were free, because Chance's drilling had finally struck gold. The orange cat purred when Chance reached his prostate. "That's it… harder", he said encouragingly, knowing Chance wouldn't go any faster unless he told him to.

Once again Chance found something brushing him in the face, and this time it was orange and bushy. "Well then control your tail", he grumbled, as he lightly swatted one of the more annoying parts of his pal out of his way.

Jake could feel Chance going faster and firmer within him. The tabby had less room to move around the further he went in. Jake's tunnel was like a cone almost, and the way it was squeezing his member was only bringing his climax closer quicker (and hopefully Jake's as well).

Eventually he hit his friend's sweet spot with just the right speed at just the right time and his tip opened, his pole draining inside Jake (it was so different and so much better than what he had done before in his underwear).

Jake came not long after, spewing his seed on the sheets. Jake's strength gave out after that and he let himself fall onto the sheets, with Chance still on top on him. They collapsed on the bed in a tangled heap of limbs. After so much back-to-back action, they both needed a rest.

**((()-()))**

"So how come we never did this before?", Jake asked, as he and Chance leaned side-by-side on the bed's headboard.

Chance took a moment to think about that, though there was really nothing to think about. It was mostly about him swallowing his pride and embarrassment. "I didn't know how you would react if I told you the truth, and I guess I was too scared to find out", he admitted eventually.

Jake raised his eyebrow. "Scared? _You_? No", he said in a teasing, dismissive voice. And instead of getting pissed like he probably would have any other day, Chance cracked a smile.

And then Jake decided to get serious.

"Alright, start talking. Since when are you gay?", he asked. As much as he enjoyed what he and Chance just did there were some things that needed clearing up.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I am", Chance explained, sounding almost confused himself. "I mean I like chicks, but I like guys too, and I've liked it both ways since high school", he explained.

"So you think you're bi?", Jake questioned.

"I guess so. I've never really thought about it. I don't like labels. Whatever feels good feels good in my book", he said. Jake could tell he was starting to relax by the way he folded his arms and blew at the scruffy tuff of fur both he and Jake had on their heads.

Jake smirked. "I bet you've been in plenty of relationships", he reckoned.

"Never anything serious. Sure I've had a few one-night stands with some chicks, and a few guys got me off in the past. Heck, I've even got them off. But never anything romantic or star-crossed, like you'd see in a movie", Chance informed.

"Cause Chance Furlong doesn't like to be tied down?", Jake guessed, knowing his buddy's personality.

"Yep, it's one of the reasons I joined the enforcers. I wanted action, adventure, the ultimate adrenaline rush. Then I met you my first day there… and I'm not gonna lie to you, you were pretty hot", Chance replied.

Jake grinned. "Thanks", he said, feeling kinda flattered. It'd been a long time since anyone called him 'hot'.

"You were adventurous like me. Sure you weren't always the most interesting guy to hang out with", Chance added, and Jake's grin turned into a frown. "And you don't like Scaredy Kat (and who doesn't like Scaredy Kat?)", Chance complained. Jake rolled his eyes; relieved when his pal finally got back on topic again. "But you're my friend, and my partner. We've been through thick and thin together. We're the SWAT Kats", he declared. "I've known for a long time that I… like you, but I never said anything. Cause if you were attracted to your best friend, would you tell him?", Chance questioned, confidence waning again as he returned to a more awkward subject.

"No", Jake admitted, knowing very well how Chance must have felt.

"Exactly. But like I said we're the SWAT Kats, we're supposed to trust each other, and I got tired of keeping it a secret", Chance continued, before turning his head towards Jake so the two could look each other in the eye. "I told you the truth because I knew however you would react, you would understand. And you did", he said, relieved and satisfied.

"Of course I did", Jake said, lightly punching the tabby in the arm. "Still, that couldn't have been easy for you. What you did was pretty brave", he commented.

Chance, in a surprisingly modest move, brushed that compliment right off. "We're vigilantes, bravery comes with the territory", he said casually.

He repositioned himself again, putting his arms behind his head, getting even more comfortable. "So what about you? What's your story?", he asked Jake.

"Pretty much the same as you – I was curious in high school, and I fooled around a lot when I was in the enforcers", he shrugged. And for some reason, his reply was a laugh riot for Chance.

The striped kat snickered and Jake turned his full attention back to him, frowning again.

"_You_?", Chance chortled.

"Yes me", Jake said flatly. "Why is that so surprising?", he honestly asked, as Chance wrestled back the laughter he now realized was inappropriate.

"It's just hard for me to picture an uptight guy like you… fooling around", Chance replied, before he almost lost it again.

Jake tilted his head. "Well it's not exactly easy for me to picture my best friend taking it up the ass either but I'm not one the making cheap shots", Jake retorted.

That got Chance serious again. "Who said anything about me being the bottom?", he asked.

Jake glanced down at the tabby's naked body. It was hidden somewhat by the blanket they both had draped over them now, but he knew what was under the material. "No offense but with a butt like yours I don't see how anyone could _resist_ topping it", Jake replied with total honesty.

"I've always had too much fun _being_ the top to be interested in bottoming. Besides, I've sort of been saving myself for something other than a late night booty call, something real", Chance clarified, before the yellow kat leaned in real close to his buddy.

"Would you like to do the honors?", he offered.

Jake's eyes widened when his razor-sharp mind realized what Chance meant. "You'd really want me to?", he asked in surprise.

Chance's voice and body language got all heavy and seductive again, like he knew just how to get Jake hard beneath the sheets. "I like you, and I want you to fuck me", he replied, as bluntly as he could.

Jake gulped, and Chance smirked toothily, knowing Jake was really considering what he was proposing. And then Jake shook his head. "We're getting distracted again", he mumbled, willing himself to soften.

Chance groaned and let his eyes roll. "See, this is what I was talking about before. You're no fun", he protested, really immaturely.

But Jake ignored his pouting. "Before we do anything else, there's something we gotta be sure about right now", the orange kat informed him. And Chance's relaxed features tightened ever so slightly as the joking tabby realized his comrade really wasn't playing around. He straightened up when he saw Jake pause before asking the next question. It had to be really important to him.

"You really do like me, don't you?", Jake asked.

And then Chance unwound, when he realized Jake's question was important and _stupid_. Seriously, they had already been over this. He didn't know whether to be relieved or irritated, but considering how anxious his partner was about this he figured neither reaction would have been the right one. Instead he decided to settle Jake's doubts once and for all by putting all (mutual) teasing between them aside and speaking plainly and clearly about what he meant.

"More than I've liked any guy or girl before", he said. Everything from the affectionate way he looked at him to the steady and true tone of his voice prevented Jake from second-guessing that. And Chance could see the orange kat's worries gradually dissolve from his face.

Now it was his turn to ask the questions. "What about you? Cause I know you have a thing for Ms. Briggs", he reminded the lankier kat.

"I think we both have a thing for Ms. Briggs", Jake replied.

"And she doesn't have a thing for us, does she?", Chance figured, something he had had so much trouble admitting before, back when he was trying to find someone else besides Jake to take an interest in. He had always thought Callie was a nice she-kat, but not Jake. Those days she was what he thought he needed but not what he wanted.

Jake shook his head. "No, and that's why I let that ship sail years ago", he said. Neither he or his partner had made a move towards Ms. Callie Briggs in over two years, and he doubted she had even noticed. She just didn't like them that way.

"So do _you_ like _me_?", Chance enquired.

"Yeah", Jake grinned; like Chance, not having to think about his answer.

"Then what else is there to talk about?", Chance decided.

"Just one thing", Jake replied, and his friend's ears flattened in exasperation. "You got the sex started pal, you do the washing tomorrow", the orange tom said happily.


	2. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

_**Chapter 2: The Aftermath.**_

It had to be 7:00 by the time Jake Clawson woke up from his slumber; because the sun was shining through the curtain-less window and irritating his fuzzy morning vision.

The kat yawned, sucking in fresh morning air and made a motion to stretch his arms. And that's when he realized they were wrapped around Chance. And Chance's was around him.

Taken by surprise the kat flinched and his action stirred his friend, who he now realized was so close to him they were practically nose-to-nose. They were still in the same bed after all, where they had both dozed off after their second or third round of sex the night before.

He didn't remember the hugging part though. He must have either done it in his sleep or his tired mind decided to do so on a whim just before he took his catnap. He quickly released the tabby and Chance did the same for him. The two moved back a few inches, giving each other (and themselves) the space they thought they needed.

Jake, still trying to make sense of things, was the first one to speak. "We were spooning", he said.

Chance nodded. "Yeah", he agreed quietly. His ears were flattened and he seemed to be avoiding Jake's gaze, something he only did when he was hiding something or when he was embarrassed. Right now it was the latter, and Jake had to admit it was a rare sight. If there was one thing Jake had never known Chance Furlong to be, it was bashful. But his face was pretty damn close to being red at the moment. And he had never looked closer to being an awkward little kid than he did then.

"But isn't that what kats are supposed to do when they're…?", he added, trailing off, knowing Jake would get him.

"Dating? Yeah", Jake confirmed, and Chance finally allowed himself to lock eyes with the tawny tom. Jake swallowed the uncomfortable lump in his throat, and continued. "So why should that bother us? It really wasn't that bad. Yeah it felt weird, but a good kind of weird, you know?", he reasoned, and his buddy wordlessly agreed.

Chance hesitated, something else his partner rarely saw him do, before the kat worked up the nerve to open his arms again and invite Jake in. A funny but appealing sight, one Jake couldn't resist (he doubted anyone could). Getting nose to nose with the striped kat again, Jake let Chance's arms close around him. Struggling a little, he moved his arms around Chance's and secured the big guy in his grip as well.

And the two felines laid there in bed, holding each other and not knowing what else to do as they did so. With the two of them being so up close and personal they could literally look at nothing other than each other's faces; so naturally they studied features.

The thing that had always been the most prominent about Chance's face to Jake was how round it was. It was very plump, like he had never lost that baby fat most felines outgrew as their muscles tightened with adolescence. Maybe that was fitting, considering how kidlike his friend of eight years could sometimes act. Chance definitely had his aggressive, hot-blooded moments, especially when it came to a Mr. Ulysses Feral, but most of the time T-Bone was just plain goofy. Hell, even his rivalry with Feral could be pretty childish.

His wavy whiskers were right below his snout (he'd always liked having a moustache, opposed to Jake who preferred to be clean-shaven) and his eyes, black and intelligent, were darting all over the place. Surely they reading him as well, like a book.

And Chance was certainly taking him all in. Spiritually he and Jake were very close. They'd been friends for years. But physically, the closest he and Jake had ever been was when they were bunkmates during their enforcer days. He'd only ever dreamed of being this intimate with the lanky kat, and like Jake realized the night before, imagination didn't do the real experience justice.

Jake's face was the opposite of his own; the same could be easily be said of their whole bodies. Orange instead of yellow, thin and taut instead of thick and loose. And if he ran his paw across it Jake's fur it would probably be so smooth as opposed to his prickly facial hair.

He knew he teased him about how he could be a stick in the mud, but that wasn't entirely true. There had been plenty of times Jake's face had lit up with joy or laughter, and Chance loved that jubilant look of his to death.

Both kats were so busy being in awe of one another that they pretty much forgot to be all awkward and embarrassed and let their limbs hang loose around each other.

It also helped that everything was so quiet and peaceful; their sheets barely rustled whenever they idly adjusted their legs. Normally they found peaceful and tranquility boring, but oddly enough it didn't bother them in this particular case.

Couples spooning was something that was almost to be expected, especially the hopeless romantic types, and now they were beginning to see the appeal of sharing a bed.

Jake cleared his throat, and Chance was admittedly a little startled when he did. Everything had been still for so long he'd almost forgotten what sound sounded like.

"You know, just to be random, this is my first time sleeping in someone else's bed", Jake said. "I slept with a few kats, but I've never stayed over at their place", he explained.

Chance grinned. "This is my first time letting someone sleep in my bed", he replied. "And you know what? I like sleeping with someone else", he decided.

Jake smirked. "No more lonely nights for Chance, eh?", he joked, the ice between them officially broken.

Chance chuckled. "You make me sound like such a she-kat. Like I'm the type who spends all their time staring longingly at the moon, wishing they were in a relationship", he said in a voice that was a mix of his signature playfulness and sarcasm.

"Sorry, but the chance was too good to pass up", Jake replied.

Chance made a gesture with his paw that Jake couldn't see since it was still resting on his back. "Eh, I would have done the same", he said with a verbal shrug.

"While we're talking about clichés… You know how in every corny romantic movie ever made the girl lies in the guy's arms after they have sex and talks about she never wants to leave?", Jake questioned him.

"Yeah", Chance replied, curious about where his amigo was going.

"I don't think I ever want to leave this bed", Jake stated.

Chance smirked, shifting slightly so he was even more at ease holding onto Jake under the covers. "Me neither. It's warm, comfy, it's got you in it", the tabby grinned, before he (without ever letting his good mood falter) addressed the one little snag his partner had forgotten in his early morning bliss. "But it doesn't have food", he added just as light-heartedly.

After all, it was going to be time for breakfast soon.

Jake sighed. "And we've gotta get up sooner or later, or we'll starve", he unfortunately remembered, acknowledging how even though his mind was content his stomach was regrettably empty. Chance's was the same.

Curse their hungry, feline bodies.

**((()-()))**

Jake flipped the flapjacks, making sure both sides got fried evenly.

Inventing was his passion, his calling, but he wasn't a bad cook either. He'd always been such a curious kid (he guessed that never changed) that he learned all about cooking and baking from his mom, Mrs. Clawson; and it was helpful skill to know whenever one or more of his family members were sick or absent and it was up to him to keep everyone fed.

Two years ago he convinced Chance to help him save up money for a stove to put in their office, because he didn't think TV dinners and take-out every night was going to help the SWAT Kats stay healthy and fit. Chance begrudgingly agreed and after months of subtracting from their hard-earned salary another appliance found it's home in their office, between the couch and the cabinets.

Chance came in through the door, proudly rubbing his paws together like he'd just finished a particularly hard job. "Laundry's done", he declared, plopping down on the couch. From there he got a closer look at what his partner was doing.

"Are those pancakes?", he asked, knowing that Jake knew what his favorite breakfast food was.

"Yeah, and bacon", the orange kat replied, pointing to the second pan frying concurringly on the range. Talk about a hearty first meal of the day. "It is a special occasion. I figure we oughta celebrate", Jake reasoned, knowing what Chance had to be thinking.

"Us having sex?", Chance asked, resting his head on his paw, amused.

"Yes and no. I'm talking our first day… together. I mean today changes everything, our bachelor pad is just a regular pad now, and we oughta make it official. Hence the big breakfast", Jake explained further.

He had his back turned to the couch, but he could hear it squeak as Chance stood up and padded over to him. The bigger kat patted him on the shoulder, and Jake, unable to help himself, grinned at the soft touch.

"Good thinking. But you never told me you were such a romantic, bud-", Chance commented, before the tabby stopped suddenly (and curiously).

Jake, eyebrow arched, turned so he could see his partner's expression and maybe figure out why he went quiet. "Chance?", he questioned.

"I just realized, I'm not your buddy anymore. I'm your boyfriend now. I'm gonna have to think something else to call you", Chance explained, his brow furrowed as realization washed over him.

"I will too", Jake blinked, coming to the same discovery.

Pondering that, Chance sank back into the couch again while Jake, shaking his head, decided to tend the bacon before it burnt. "This is gonna take some getting used to", Chance murmured.

Before he knew it Jake handed him a plate of bacon, fresh from the frying pan, and a piping hot stack of pancakes.

"I can imagine. After all, if it weren't for us fucking last night, I'd never believe you were gayish-bi-something", the orange kat told him, handing his companion the last thing he needed – maple syrup.

"Yeah, I get that a lot", Chance mumbled, cutting his first slice of flapjacks and dunking it in the syrup.

As for what he'd call Jake now, he supposed the proper description for him would be 'lover'.

Huh.

**((()-()))**

The next day, the Turbokat returned to home base. Two sieges in the same week - Megakat City was having a really bad streak of luck lately. Personally, T-Bone and Razor blamed it on Dr. Viper.

Once they'd landed the vigilantes climbed out of the cockpit, grinning and unburdened by any secrets like the last time.

"You know the whole time we were out there I was terrified someone could tell we shot off in these", Razor admitted as he and his partner-in-crime walked towards the changing area.

"I know. If Viper had seen any kind of spots on them…", T-Bone replied, shivering at the thought.

"And Feral", Razor added, a mutual shudder shared between them as they opened their lockers.

Their repairmen's uniforms were waiting for them like always. And the pair didn't bother looking away from each other as they changed like they were used to. It wasn't like they hadn't seen or touched each other's naked bodies. Though maybe they should have kept up the old habit; since both kats were growing embarrassingly (and unmistakably) hard as they changed from spandex to polyester. Both decided to ignore each other's growth though and focus on changing, and talking.

"You did a good job getting the stains out", Jake congratulated his pal.

"Thanks. Funny thing is I never did much washing, my ma did most of the housework when I was a kit", Chance replied. "Maybe I am gayish-bi-whatever", he deliberated.

Jake, now fully changed, held out his g-suit, eyeing it from top to bottom. "Still, we've got to be more careful. For whatever stupid reason we only one pair each of these, and we never know when we might need them", he warned his partner, stuffing Razor's uniform's back into his locker for the time being.

Chance, fully clothed as well, closed T-Bone's locker and turned to the tom, undoing all the progress his half-hard libido had made at going limp as soon as he laid eyes on him again. "So what you're saying is, no more playing in our work clothes?", he asked teasingly.

"No more", Jake confirmed, shaking his head to prove his point.

Chance, smirking, moved a little closer and pressed his hand to Jake's chest. He could feel the kat's warmth through his shirt and rubbed the fur that laid beneath the fabric, making Jake purr with pleasure and close his eyes. The pupils were probably thick with lust, as he was sure his were. Without needing to look down he knew his crotch was bulging, and Jake was in the same state; their enforcer-provided clothing doing as little a job of concealing their arousal as their homemade g-suits had.

"How about playing around in our _other_ work clothes – the ones we have dozens of?", Chance offered deviously.

Jake willed his eyes to open. "So long as you don't mind doing more laundry", he granted, and Chance could tell he was struggling to keep his tone even as his brawny friend traced circles his clothed chest.

"It's easier than getting our tails kicked on a mission", Chance said in a blasé manner, before he leaned in and started doing things to Jake's neck again that he knew he couldn't resist. And then he started fiddling with Jake's belt.

"When it comes to sex, you just can't get enough, can you?", the orange kat asked, as his old friend/new boyfriend took the liberty of undressing him.

"I'm just making up for lost time", the yellow kat replied, dropping Jake's pants down his legs, revealing the checkered boxers he'd decided to wear that morning.

The total exposure, the fact Chance could now see the tent in his underwear, only made him harder. Which then made Chance's dick want to tear a hole in his briefs. It was a vicious cycle, and Chance could hardly contain himself as he wrestled with his own pants.

Watching his buddy strip down, another question occurred to Jake. "Why did we put these clothes on when we both knew we were just gonna take them off again?", he asked.

"I guess we're stupid like that", was Chance's uncaring reply before he hungrily captured Jake's lips in his own.

**((()-()))**

Even later in the week, Jake let himself fall backwards on his bed, every muscle in his body aching. On top of the two back-to-back dog-fights he and Chance had had lately, they'd also been busier than usual tuning up cars (what with so many folks' automobiles taking the brunt of whatever invasion had befallen all the time). And he and Chance still trained often, inside and outside the garage.

So he'd earned this time to himself to relax. All he wanted was to give his eyes, and the rest of his body, a rest. Just for a few seconds. Then he'd head downstairs, eat some popcorn and watch TV with Chance. Or at least that's what he told himself.

When the tom cat never returned Chance burst into his room, figuring he was reading a book or working on some new invention. "Hey Jake, you're gonna miss Scaredy Kat", he announced, but quieted down when he found Jake sprawled out on the bed; eyes closed and chest rising and falling. Fast asleep.

Luckily Chance hadn't disturbed him, and the tabby reprimanded himself for almost doing so. He had no idea the sure-shot was so bushed. Then again summer was the busiest time of the year for them, next to the holidays.

The big kat tiptoed over (feeling really silly doing so), tenderly removed Jake's hat off his head, and slipped a pillow under it. All without waking him. And Chance was going to make sure he didn't wake anytime soon. His pal would get all the sleep he needed.

"I'll just tape it for you", he reassured him with a whisper, before turning back the way he came, closing the door behind him and leaving Jake to his nap.


	3. Chapter 3: Suits

_**Chapter 3: Suits.**_

Chance Furlong was trying his best not to show it, but the kat was freaking out on the inside.

It was Saturday night. It'd been almost a week since he and Jake first had sex, and their first night out since then. Even though a week was hardly any time at all and hardly qualified as an anniversary, he wanted to do something for Jake, make tonight special.

Jake had just been so good to him since that fateful evening, almost too good. They were sleeping in each other's bedrooms almost all the time (and thinking of sharing just one and converting the other), so he kept him company on the nights he couldn't sleep. They'd kissed more than a few times in-between hard jobs (working on a guy's busted carburetor, fighting a mutant freak). And most of all, he'd accepted him. Something he didn't have to do when Chance confessed his true feelings for him, but something he did nonetheless.

He wanted so much to show him his gratitude, his appreciation. But Chance was never was good at _this_ part of a relationship. Give him a good dogfight and he'd fly circles around almost any opponent. Give him a kat to fuck and he'd give that guy or girl the best night of their life.

Most of the things he did were purely instinctual to him – knowing just when to pull out of a dive, knowing just the right spot to hit to please his lover. But romantic gestures were a pure guessing game, a gamble. And he wasn't much of a gambler. Even a gutsy risk-taker like T-Bone was nervous about his first big show of affection. And it didn't help he was completely out of his comfort zone.

The normally scruffy and untamed fur on his head was now combed back, from neck to belt he was wearing a suit and tie, and his blue jeans had been replaced by black pants to match the tuxedo he'd kept from his sister's wedding a few years back. He was just as uncomfortable in it now as he was then; standing as rigid as one of Viper's tree-beasts as he waited for his partner to finish getting ready. Glancing at his watch, he saw they were still making great time.

Hearing footsteps on the stairs he looked up to see his boyfriend descending. He immediately thought of every sappy, prom-related movie ever made where the leading lady walked down the stairs all dolled up and ready to party; and he snickered. He'd reined himself in though by the time Jake reached the bottom.

"You clean up nice", he told the tom, noting the bow tie Jake chose to wear as opposed to the classic neck one he'd went with.

"You do too. Suits really bring out your muscles", Jake replied, an observation he'd made _way_ before then (during the wedding he and his buddy attended) but for obvious reasons never commented on out loud. "Maybe you should think about ripping off the sleeves. Might look pretty cool", Jake suggested, eyebrows raised, and it was obvious the feline was getting turned on.

Damn they were horny. Chance, as much as he liked sex, hoped the urge to grab at each other constantly waned some as time went on, because they didn't have time for even a quick blow job at the moment. Tonight was his night to be romantic. So ignoring what his slightly thicker member was thinking, the tabby shook his head.

"Not tonight, tonight we eat out", he reminded Jake, making sure they'd locked up everything before he and his mate headed for their truck.

Jake looked down at the slacks Chance had requested he wear (promising him answers would come soon enough). "Getting dressed to go out, it's so unlike you. It's so…", he thought aloud.

"Classy?", Chance interjected, opening the door to the driver's side.

"Yeah", Jake said, climbing into the passenger's seat.

"I've still got the moves", Chance grinned. "_But for once I'm not trying them out on just some chick_", he thought nervously.

**((()-()))**

From the way they were dressed, Jake would have suspected they were headed to some kind of five star restaurant. But he knew neither of them could have afforded that.

No the place they went was a place called The Kat's Meow. While it wasn't five star, it was certainly different from their usual hot dog stand or burger joint. It was a _real_ restaurant. With tables and menus and a lot of kats dressed like penguins. Dressed like them.

Of course some were plain-clothed; the formal-wear was optional. Apparently Chance had just wanted things to be traditional. Almost like he was trying to impress him. The fact they were going to be eating spaghetti in a restaurant instead of at home, or watching a movie at the multiplex, pretty much meant he was trying to impress him with this first date of theirs. But why?

That's what Jake wanted to know as both men took their seats, but he didn't get a chance to ask just yet as their waiter appeared almost as soon as they settled down. Talk about speedy service.

After the employee left (Jake having chosen the most familiar pasta on the menu), Jake turned to his partner, who's weirdly apprehensive grin made it all too clear he was waiting for his approval.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful pal, but why did you pick this place?", he asked truthfully.

Chance finally let his face slip and then relax, having seen this moment coming. "Because I wanted to do something different for tonight, something to make it… ya know… memorable", he explained. But he didn't stop there, knowing Jake would only have more questions. "And I wanted to make it memorable cause you and me are going out now, and you've been killing me with kindness all week", he continued. And then his eyes fell from Jake to the utensils on the table. "And cause… you didn't reject me", he added more quietly.

His answers were only making Jake even more curious.

Ears flattened and eyes evasive, the tabby went on. "I kinda underplayed how nervous I was when we first got together. I wanted to play it cool and all, ya know? But I wasn't just nervous, I was scared out of my mind how you'd react. I've beat the crud out of more bad guys than I count, and it turns out talking to you is what scares me", he confessed.

He looked up at Jake, knowing the kat's intelligent mind had to be working already, trying to figure out the reasons for what he'd just said. So he might as well tell him everything. "I knew you were my friend and you wouldn't judge me either way it went, but I was afraid that when I told you I'd liked you for so long, you'd start looking at me different", he explained.

"If you'd start to wonder if I ever watched you take a bath, or snuck a few peeks at you when we were _changing_", he clarified (lowering his voice at this part, even though the other patrons would have no idea what he was talking about). "Or even if I'd ever snuck into your bedroom, _touching you_ at night", Chance said, his speech still hushed.

Jake's eyes were wide, for a number of reasons. "Did you?", he asked, voice just as low.

Chance recoiled and jerked his from side to side so quickly, almost violently. "Hell no! I liked you, but there's a different between _that_ and _obsession!_", he replied with a much louder tone of disgust. Just the thought of him _molesting_ Jake… He could never do that to anyone, let alone his best friend.

Taking a moment to calm himself, he sighed. "But I was worried you wouldn't understand, that I wouldn't be good ole Chance to you anymore. I'd be some stranger you didn't trust", he said, shedding light on what was perhaps his greatest fear.

Jake's expression softened from curiosity to that of sympathy. "That's crazy talk. No matter what you do, you'll never be anyone but Chance Furlong to me", he said firmly.

Chance smiled. "I know. And you have no idea how much of a relief that is", he replied.

Jake leaned across the table, til he and his dinner mate were eye-to-eye. Two pairs of black orbs gazing upon each other. "I love you Chance", Jake declared, wanting Chance to know that. It was the first time either of them had openly stated that kind of devotion for each other, though they both felt the same way.

Chance was almost envious of how easily the words had to come to Jake, considering how much of a struggle it was for him to be honest about his feelings. But mostly he was just touched by the sentiment, and didn't mind at all when his boyfriend cupped his cheeks and pulled him in close enough to nibble on his lips. It wasn't the rough, frenzied kind of kiss they were used to, but a soft one; a gentle, caring one between two friends who never wanted to be 'just friends' again.

Although their libidos had unsurprisingly reacted to the passionate touch, they didn't feel like going all the way in the restaurant. The kiss was sweet, and for once they felt like sex wasn't a necessary follow-up.

And then they remembered they were indeed in the middle of a restaurant and, cheeks red with embarrassment, they looked around at the other patrons.

Some, whose backs were turned to them, hadn't noticed, others looked intrigued, only a few looked put-off, and some just honestly didn't give a fuck if two guys were deep-throating it nearby so long as they finished their ravioli. Chance couldn't say he blamed them.

Jake smirked. "I think we ruined a few people's appetites", he said under his breath (he would have elbowed his partner if they weren't sitting on opposing sides of the table).

"They'll get over it", Chance grunted. "I paid good money to get into this place, and I'm not leaving til we get dinner _and_ desert", he said, unworried.

Jake's grin grew. "There's the good ole Chance I know", he responded.

**((()-()))**

It had to be around 10:00 by the time they got back to the salvage yard. That didn't mean they were tired though as they unlocked the garage. Both kats were used to staying up late, and it'd be at least another hour before their eyelids started to feel heavy. So Chance still had one last trick up his sleeve to make things fun and unpredictable before they turned in.

Chance was only half-listening as Jake thanked him for his great idea about mixing things up. "It was my pleasure", he replied; but he was already planning his next move as he followed the tom into his bedroom. His hands left his sides and started rubbing his elbows; Jake noticing his odd movements.

"You know, ever since you gave me the idea I've wanted to do this all night", the tabby told him, before gripping the fabric around his shoulders and yanking on it; tearing the sleeves right off the tuxedo and revealing his stripy brown arms.

Jake was shocked to say the least. "You know I was just kidding earlier", he said, awestruck.

"The thing was too tight anyway. I can always buy another suit", Chance replied, his strong arms, the product of _years_ of hard work, now fully exposed and unrestrained; his colorful fur contrasted by the dark remains of what had once hidden it.

He looked so punk rock.

"Well I was right, the sleeveless look fits you", Jake stated and Chance smirked.

"I'll take note of that", he said. And he wasn't joking. "_Note to self – Jake likes studs_", he literally thought. He'd be wearing a lot more short-sleeved shirts in the future, for his and Jake's benefit.

Next he shrugged off his ripped coat, tossing it to the side, followed by his white undershirt. And then his pants. And then his underwear.

Jake had seen Chance undress in front of him several times now, but abusing formal wear – well, that was a first. Pretty soon the only suit he was wearing was that of the birthday variety, and the naked kat let himself fall backwards on his bed.

Jake could see his lover in all his glory, and the way he positioned himself it was like he was inviting him in. Seducing him.

"Fuck me", he asked.

"Huh?", Jake said, head slightly askew.

"Just for a change. I already asked you once and never got an answer", Chance reminded him. He moved to the foot of the bed, beaming at his partner. "You're the one who said my butt's big, don't you want to know what it feels like from the inside?", the tabby taunted him.

And Jake had to admit, he did.

"I'm waiting", Chance goaded him, knowing the longer he and his lover dragged things out, the more aroused both of them would get.

Jake cursed. If Chance wanted him to top him so badly, he'd give the big guy what he wanted. There was nothing holding him back. No reason for him not to have the time of his life.

The usually calm, reserved kat wrestled with the buttons on his shirt, and yanked down his fly in record time; naked in under thirty seconds.

Chance watched with anticipation as Jake reached into his bedside table and grabbed a tub of vaseline.

Both men had started to grow tired of Chance having to use his spit every time they had sex, so as soon as it came time to restock their kitchen around midweek, they made certain to pick up some better lubricant at the store. Being mechanics, they knew all about the importance of keeping things properly greased. There was vaseline in both their bedrooms, since they never knew just which one they'd be sleeping in from night to night.

Chance was lying on his stomach now, showing off his plump, hard-on inducing cheeks and giving Jake easy access to his anus. His erection, hard and curved, ground into the mattress and the tabby _cooed_ as Jake applied to the cool, slick substance to his rim.

Jake grinned, noticing how much he was enjoying just the proceedings. It was Chance's first time being in this position after all. "_Note to self – Chance likes to be fingered_", he thought, deciding he would 'play' with the kat's butt some more the next time, when he wasn't so impatient himself.

When he was done he put the vaseline back on the table, his full-length member bobbing in the air and poking his stomach every time he moved. But he didn't climb onto the bed with Chance to relieve himself; instead he grabbed the tabby's striped arm and pulled him _off_ the bed, towards him.

The shoe now on the other foot, Chance had no idea what Jake was up to when he released him; he didn't give him any (vocal) clues. The orange kat just looked at his boyfriend and then down at his shaft, back and forth that way for a few seconds until Chance finally got it. Jake wanted to do things differently too.

Chance had had sex this way before but this would be his first time doing all the work.

Jake backed against the wall for support, grabbed his dick and held it steady as Chance hovered over it. Chance started to bend his knees but stopped all of sudden; and Jake wondered if he was having second thoughts. But instead of backing away, Chance turned around, facing him. When things got all hot and heavy he wanted something to hold onto. More so, he wanted to see Jake's face during the whole thing.

Gripping Jake's sides, the feline steeled himself and resumed squatting; slowly, carefully inching downwards until he felt the tip of Jake's cock nudge his bottom. He was almost but not quite over it, so Jake reached down and held his buttocks apart (there was not words to describe how good the tom manhandling his rump felt) just long enough for his member to slip in-between them.

Jake knew just what to expect when he went in. Chance had never been broken in before, by anyone. So for once, Jake wasn't the one with the tight-ass. He didn't mind though. He loved the friction that came from widening someone's channel.

Chance loved it too. He could feel Jake in him, pushing upwards through warm flesh. But he couldn't do it alone. Now was the part where he came in. Chance gave himself a second to learn Jake's rhythm and then started working with it. When Jake pushed up he sunk down, when Jake pulled back he moved up, rising and falling on the kat's pole like an amusement park ride.

The whole time he was doing this he was sliding his paws up and down and along Jake's chest, sliding his mitts through Jake's fur and feeling his abs whenever he got a chance. Jake wasn't as bulky as him but he was not a skinny dude; he had some pretty impressive pecs from all the time they put in the gym (and the obstacle courses they built from the ground up).

By the time Jake was midway in both kats had gotten into a good groove, Jake grunting every time Chance clamped down on him, and Chance moaning every time Jake's hands touched a part of his body that was extra sensitive; fondling him.

"Yeah, tear it up", he growled encouragingly, gritting his teeth from Jake's prodding.

The two could see every inch of each other's expressions the whole time if they chose to. Chance seemed to be getting more and more hyper, while Jake constantly had to wipe sweat off his brow as the air around them got hotter and hotter.

And of course as Jake got closer and closer to where he wanted to be he impaled Chance harder, and the kat rode him harder; the need to release overwhelming them. Their cocks were so hard it almost hurt how much they wanted to come, and it was a struggle _not_ to touch themselves, wanting to blow their loads at just the right moment.

That didn't mean they didn't want 'the right moment' to come in a hurry though. Whether they touched themselves or not neither kat would last much longer and Chance really wanted to Jake to reach the end of him before he came. He wanted to experience the same thing Jake did every time he made love to him.

As embarrassing as it was, he actually had to bite his tongue to keep himself from _screaming_ when he got his wish. The suppressed yowl was justified though as Jake was now tapping one of the few parts of his body that had never been touched, even by own his hands. His legs felt wobbly and unsteady (he could fall and bring them both down at any minute), so he kept himself steady by grabbing two fistfuls of Jake's fur, pulling the pair even closer together.

He couldn't quiet himself any longer though the moment of climax actually came though. His mouth released and indescribable sounds of pleasure came out as Jake's slit opened and shot semen all the way up his anus, soaking it before some fell back on the tom's member and dribbled down his shaft.

Chance wasn't far behind Jake in the apex department; the tabby erupted like a geyser, spraying seed all over his chest, Jake's chest, his neck, Jake's chin. And he didn't give a shit about any of that. His fists were still clenched tight and his teeth gnashed together, tongue flicking against them; his head tilt back at the revelation of what it was like being the one who was fucked. It was awesome.

His cock gave a few more short spurts before it was all over, and the tired, sweaty kats panted like dog, letting the muscles they had pushed to the _max_ finally relax. If they weren't still on such a high, their racing heartbeats might have actually bothered them.

Chance lifted his head up, grinning stupidly at his mate. "Dude, now _that_ was radical", he declared.

Jake nodded in agreement, his own grin just as goofy. "The ultimate rush", he added woozily.

**((()-()))**

It was 11:00. The lights were already out, and a very worn-out Chance and Jake would be catching some ZZs at any moment. The comfyness of the bed they were lying on was lulling them to sleep.

Jake leaned against Chance's chest, and the tabby played with his quiff.

"So you wanna keep topping from now on?", he asked.

"Only if you will. I don't wanna do _all_ the work and miss out on all the fun", Jake negotiated.

Chance chuckled and kept mussing up his lover's fur. But then his gentle touches changed, going from playful to hesitant. The tabby quieted down, something he only did when he was about to be serious about something.

"Hey Jake, you know what you said tonight? About how you loved me and all?", he asked.

"Yuh-huh", Jake yawned.

It was another second before Chance spoke again. "I love you too man", the fellow SWAT Kat told him. And Jake's lips, despite how wiped out he was, curled upwards.

Eight years of friendship and secreted love had all been leading up to this. Fear no longer stood between them, their trust in one another would always be stronger than it. From now the pair would be as inseparable as peanut and jelly. Lois and Clark. Chance and Jake. T-Bone and Razor. Partners in crime, partners in love. Til the end of days.

The End.

_**Author's Notes:**_

If you liked this story you'll be glad to know I'm posting a follow-up soon, a set of one-shots following this fic entitled "_**Secret Lives of the SWAT Kats: One-Shots and Drabbles**_".

Chance has always been my favorite character from SWAT Kats, and not just because I find him attractive (there's a whole paragraph about that on my profile). I love intellectual characters but Chance makes me laugh, and I love slightly goofy characters even more. So despite this fic being about Chance and Jake it is slightly more about Chance. Though the focus does shift more towards Jake in the one-shots.

Like all my slash fics, I wanted my first SK story to be about more than just sex. Because while sex is almost always hot in any way shape or form, it can also be pretty meaningless if the characters get no development and you care nothing about them. For me the fun part of this story was the 'boring' part of their lives; the domestic stuff, where Chance and Jake just hang around the garage. There'll be more of that in the next fic.

This fic, instead of being about the sex and what led up to it, was about change. Cause I figure if you suddenly start sleeping with your best friend, there are gonna be some _pretty_ big changes.

Like it says in this summary, this completed story is dedicated to Joe 'Po' Navark (a friend and fellow SWAT Kats fan), Red Aigh (another friend and fellow SWAT Kats fan), and ULYFERAL (an author's whose T-Bone/Feral fics I've admired since I first stumbled onto this category). Joe and Red have been both given me great writing advice since I met them, and Uly's wild ideas were a pleasure to read.

See ya soon, The Cool Kat.


End file.
